The Heart Necklace
by AttachedToVirtualCharacters
Summary: The guild helps Natsu create a birthday present for Lucy. Nalu fluff. One-shot.


"NATSU!" Mira hollered.

I cried hoarsely, "Whaaat? Can't you let a guy get his sleep?"

"Remember? You stayed up all night with me thinking of an idea for Lucy's birthday present?"

"CRAP! Today's July 1st right?"

I surveyed the guild- like usual, furniture was broken, people were bickering and there was a suspicious hole on the roof that looked like an outline of a person.

I had decided on making a heart necklace with protection runes and the guild mark.

Now the problem was actually making the charm.

Mira had helped me plan everything down to the last detail.

Tonight I will finally be confessing my feelings for her.

This will either ruin our friendship or bring us closer than we had ever been before.

Thankfully, Lucy was on a solo mission (much to my chagrin) and wouldn't be back until tonight.

_Hmmm…_

* * *

"Whadda want Salamander?" a gruff voice asked.

"I don't have time for this Gajeel; I need to make this necklace-thingy for Lucy quick."

"And…"

I sighed. _How irritating can you get?_

"I need you to use your iron and bend it into a shape of a heart."

"And why-"

Pantherlily intervened, "Just do it. For all I know, Natsu is going to end up proposing his love for her. And he's desperate."

I blushed. _I can't be that transparent, right?__  
_

"FINE. But you owe me."

Carefully, he carved a heart out of a lump of metal. Gajeel then added the guild symbol onto a corner of the heart and drew a line that separated the heart into two. He also cut out another heart on the other side of the line.

The charm was stunning, but there are two more mages I have to visit before it's complete.

* * *

Avoiding flying chairs, people and flying cats, I slowly approached Freed.

"Why do you require my services?"

"Well, for Luce's birthday, I'm making a necklace. Can you add some protection runes to it?"

He stared at me weirdly for a few seconds and finally agreed.

Turning the charm around, Freed drew a purple rune on the back.

"Thanks!"

_At least there was no problem this time._

* * *

"Hey SNOWFLAKE!"

"What do you want Flame Brain?"

"Lucy's birthday! Ice thing required. "

"Ugh. You better be glad that I'll do it for her."

Gray quickly made two diamond shaped ice pieces and inserted it into the charm. Then, his fingers accidentally touched the smaller heart and its hue changed into blue.

"BAKA!"

"Well Lucy likes blue so…"

Great. Just great.

_Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

I ran home quickly and found Happy hovering by our doorstep.

"Can you go inside and search for a box and a chain?"

"Aye!"

After several minutes of desperate waiting, Happy finally came out with-

A broken swing and a cardboard box.

_Where did we even get that anyway?_

Finally, describing what I needed in detail, the blue cat came flying out with the immaculate items.

"You're a life saver. Thanks."

"Aye! Good luck with Lushee!"

_... Everyone in the guild has to be mind readers. Or Mira told everyone. I'm going with the latter._

* * *

The sky lit up in brilliant flames of light. The sunset was glorious and everyone basked in the glow. The day was almost ending and soon the stars would be out.

_I wonder if the guild is done decorating for Luce's birthday._

I gasped as soon as the _thing_ came into view.

It looked like a blue and pink lollipop. Instead of its usual gray design, the outside was coated with colored fabric. It was a beautiful mess.

Inside was even more surprising. People were hurrying about, with Erza threatening anyone and everyone who slowed down. Paint was splattered across the walls and a banner hanging from the ceiling. Streamers were everywhere and someone had wheeled a delicious, mouth-watering, layered cake.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HURRY UP!" Erza screeched at a poor guy.

"Oh you're finally here. Did you finish your necklace?" Mira asked.

"It took a while but yea."

"Just go with the plan and you'll be fine."

Mira then got a gleam in her eye and started muttering, "I need them together. NALU WILL FINALLY HAPPEN! Then they have to get married. AND FINALLY HAVE THIRTY THREE NALU BABIES! I DEMAND THIRTY THREE!"

_Thirty three…Nalu… babies?_

* * *

When Lucy finally made an entrance, I was overjoyed.

She gasped (cutely I might add) when she noticed the banners, streamers, and most importantly, the ruined, once sterile, walls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

"Thanks everyone!"

I cautiously moved around the bodies that were swarming her and lead her aside.

"I made you a present."

Holding out the necklace, I carefully placed it around her fragile neck.

"T-Thank you!"

She was a dark vermillion in the face.

"I-I-."

Then someone just happened to trip (MIRA!), and pushed an unsuspecting, innocent Lucy onto me.

Our lips met and I kissed her softly.

"I-I love you."

"I-I love y-you t-too."

Laughing, I then grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the crowd.

* * *

To this day on, the necklace has always been seen around Lucy's neck.

It was an inseparable part of her life…

Just like the man who gave it to her.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NALU FLUFF! :D Leave a review please so I'll be motivated to write more stories! (Just a simple one word message will be amazing.) Also, I have a poll on my profile that I would love for all of you to check out. Please read my other stories too! **

**XOXO,**

**Angi**


End file.
